1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a shredder and, in particular, to a shredder whose paper stripes can be recycled.
2. Related Art
If waste paper in daily life is not properly processed, it will bring troubles to our tasks or even result in serious outcomes to the management. A traditional way is to burn the paper. This does not require a place for the furnace, but also cause serious air pollution. To avoid this, various kinds of shredders have been invented.
The shredder usually consists of a paper stripe bin and a shredding head. The shredder has a high-speed motor connected with a rigid gearbox, thereby transmitting the torque to two blade sets. The cutting blades on the blade set thus shred paper into chips. The cutting blades of the blade sets are disposed along two shafts. Once paper is cut by the cutting blades, the chips fall down through the exit of the shredder. That is, the paper stripes fall directly between the two shafts.
Although shredders bring us a lot of convenience, it is a waste to throw away the paper stripes they produce. It is therefore the objective of the invention to make further use of the paper stripes.